


The Nephew of Zarkon

by CrystalDragonette



Series: The Nephew of Zarkon [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Angst, Haggar doesn't remember him, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Langst, Zarkon is cruel, coran knows, wow do i love to write angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:38:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalDragonette/pseuds/CrystalDragonette
Summary: Lance has a secret, a secret that may help win or lose the war. Now, will he be able to stay strong enough to use it.





	The Nephew of Zarkon

**Author's Note:**

> The only reason this isn't longer is because my hands are freezing and I have no heat. But I really enjoy the idea of Lance having a connection to Zarkon.

The paladins watched in horror as Lance stepped out of blue, walking, no strutting, his way to Zarkon. They kept calling for him to come back, the lions refusing to listen to them, Lance completely silent as well. What was he doing?

Shiro growled and stood, running to the hatch, fully planning on forcing his way out.

Zarkon looked down at the small paladin. Lance pulled off his helmet, longish, faded brown hair slipping out. The others fells silent. Lance, who's face barely changed except now sporting dark blue Altean markings and now having pointed ears. Zarkon straightened, a cruel laugh echoes.

Shiro paused at his teams’ silence and the faint laugh that came through Lance’s comm. “Team, what is going on out there?!”

No one answered.

"Hello, Uncle." Lance growled out. 

Everyone froze.

Memories of a time before Earth haunted Lance. Memories of his family. Memories of his old team. Of happier times. Of the message Blaytz had left him before he died, knowing that Blue would choose him. Of Honerva, whose laugh and smile was everything to Lance. Of Zarkon, who Lance looked up to. Of Zarkon, who carried Lance on his back and shoulders. Of Zarkon, who Lance thought of as a second father. Of Zarkon, who took everything Lance ever loved. 

“Hello, little blue.” Zarkon said.

Lance was lucky that Blue had a cryopod like system in her or else he wouldn’t be here, in front of Zarkon. He gripped his helmet. 

‘Lance, take the blue lion and hide it. Make sure Zarkon can never find it.’ Alfor’s voice echoed in his mind. Trigel and Gyrgan both dead. Zarkon ruined everything.

“You have no right to call me that.” Lance gripped his bayard. 

“Is that so? I did help raise you.” Zarkon reached forward as Lance stepped back.

“You don’t get to call Honerva’s nephew that. You don’t get to call me that.”

Zarkon laughed, dark and cruel as he followed everything step Lance took. “I gave you everything. I trained you, I saved you, I took you in.”

“You took everything from me!” Lance took a shot, it didn’t have much effect. “My team, my family, my planet! You took everything! And I was dragged back into this war because of you!” He took another shot. Still nothing. “Blue put me to sleep for years! I had a new family after waking up!” Another shot. “They took me in!” Another. “They cared for me!” Again. “And I’m losing it all over again!” He stopped moving. “I won’t let this happen again! Guys, their shields are down! Attack while you can!” 

That seemed to snap them out of it. The red, green, and yellow lions, along with the castleship attacking. Zarkon snarled, lunging for Lance only for Shiro to intervene, knocking Zarkon back, his fist glowing. Lance moved back, aiming again. 

“You don’t deserve mercy.” His voice was deathly calm, cold even. 

“Lance! Get back to Blue!”

Lance blinked at Allura’s voice. 

“Lance! The ship took a crippling blow!”

“Already?!” He growls and looks back at the fight between Shiro and Zarkon and took aim. Breathe.

In.

Out.

The voice repeating it sounded too close to Zarkon’s. 

He took the shot. 

Zarkon stumbles back.

“Shiro, come on!”

Lance runs, glancing back every so often to see if Shiro was still following. He wouldn’t lose this one. They get to Blue, the castleship already picking up the other lions as fast as it can. Blue closes her doors as soon as Shiro makes his way inside, making her way to the castle knowing Lance wasn’t in the right mind.

“Fuck!” Lance punches one of the walls only to apologize to Blue. He slips to his knees, shoulders shaking, from rage or his sobbing, he isn’t sure. 

Shiro kneeled down next to him, placing his hand on Lance’s shoulder. He hadn’t expected Lance to tackle him over, latching onto him and sobbing. 

“He raised me! H-He took care of me! S-Shiro… he betrayed us, he took everything…” Lance sobbed out. “Honerva… and Zarkon and Alfor and everyone…. I lost them all…” 

Shiro wrapped his arms around Lance, holding him close. “I’m sorry, Lance… I’m so sorry….”

He didn’t know what to do.


End file.
